


Thirteen Oranges

by Soulstoned



Series: The Sadistic Prince and the Captive [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Medical Kink, Oviposition, Speculums, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, birth denial, large penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: The kingdom is beset by invaders on all sides, one small region has a very unorthodox solution: Weaponizing the tentacle monsters that roam their forest. Unfortunately for one man, before they can train them, first they have to breed them.





	Thirteen Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

> To StormyDaze: Better late than never, right?
> 
> To everyone else: mind the tags. Seriously, if there was a rating above E I would have used that.

Prince Isaac follows the guards through the halls of the facility into the observation room. He still isn’t entirely sure why he’s here. With the rest of the kingdom being overrun by the encroaching horde, this one small region has resisted despite their position right on the border. He was sent here in a last ditch effort to see what is being done differently and if it can be adapted to other regions of the kingdom.

He enters the observation room with a team of scientists who have promised to show him how they have been fending off the oncoming attackers. In the chamber down below, separated by a thick glass shield is a naked man standing in the middle of an empty room

“What is the meaning of this?” he asks as he takes his seat toward the front of the room. 

“Our borders are heavily forested and patrolled by the _Monstra Naranja_ that live there, we found a way to weaponize the creatures against incoming invaders,” says the lead scientist.

Isaac has heard of the creatures, but never seen one in person, he was under the impression that there were very few left in the wild. “How are there enough of them to form a full patrol?” he asks. 

“We asked each village to send one volunteer to this facility. After some trial and error, we were able to adapt their bodies to survive incubation. Once the eggs are ready to hatch, the creatures can be trained to only go after our enemies.”

Another man in a white coat cautiously enters the chamber down below pushing a table in front of him. The naked man looks resigned to his fate as he is strapped face down on the table. There is a hole in the table below his abdomen and his legs are spread by a bar. The scientist retrieves a bottle from his coat pocket and pulls on a pair of elbow-high gloves. 

The scientist down below approaches the man and applies some of the liquid to his gloved hand, pressing two fingers inside. “Right now the subject is being prepared, the liquid will keep him open and prevent him from clenching against the creature. We learned early on that the creatures are uninterested in sedated subjects, and too rough with subjects who fight back. The best solution is to keep them awake but immobilized.

The scientist down below has now fit his entire hand inside, pushing forward until he is elbow deep inside the man, who has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily. He takes the bottle and squeezes the rest of the liquid inside before punching his hand in and out several times in quick succession. The scientist below makes some notes on the chart and gives a thumbs up before shedding his gloves and exiting the room. 

A gate goes up releasing two creatures into the chamber. Each one is a faceless mass of writhing orange tentacles. They approach the man, prodding him with their tentacles. One slides a single tentacle into his mouth, exploring almost gently before pressing deeper, bulging out his throat. 

Behind him, the other is gripping his buttocks, spreading them to reveal his hole, still gaping open slightly from the rough treatment he endured from the scientist. The tentacles part, revealing a large ovipositor. The round tip is easily the size of two fists clamped together and the shaft widens from there, nearly as wide as the man’s thigh at its widest point. 

The creature begins to press in as the man tries to pull away, unable to move far with his bindings keeping him almost completely immobilized. Through the hole in the table, Isaac can see the man’s belly bulging outward from the intrusion as the creature presses impossibly deep. He hopes the scientists are too busy watching the spectacle below to notice the tent in his pants.

The creature pulls out and presses in again, working up a punishing pace before finally coming to a stuttering stop deep inside the man, releasing its eggs and expanding the man’s stomach below the table. After a moment it pulls out and pats him almost soothingly before disappearing behind the open gate. 

The second creature pulls out of his throat and moves behind him, sliding a much smaller tentacle inside than what the first creature produced. “What’s happening now?” Isaac asks.

“The first creature deposited the eggs, this one needs to fertilize them.”

The tentacle inside the man begins to gradually widen and form a knot. Once the creature seems positive that none will escape, it begins pumping in fluid, stretching his already hugely distended stomach out further. Isaac can’t tell if it is pain or pleasure as the man cries out with tears streaming down his face. 

He glances at the scientist in concern but is quickly brushed off. “Don’t worry, He’s been modified. This isn’t even his first clutch.”

The creature stays inside the man for what feels like ages before pulling out and disappearing behind the gate with its mate. After the second creature is gone, a button is pressed closing the gate and the scientist reenters the room.

He turns the table so that everyone gathered in the observation room can get a good look as he inserts a speculum and wrenches the man open as far as his pelvis will allow. Using a gloved hand, he reaches in to count and place each egg in an internal gestational sac, one of the modifications that the scientists must have been talking about. Thirteen eggs in total, each one resembling an orange in both size and color.

“The eggs will continue to grow until they are ready to be expelled,” the scientist says. 

“This is fascinating, but how is this supposed to help with defense of the castle?” Isaac asks.

“That man and his clutch are our gift to you. We will send along instructional materials for setting up your own facility, and the eggs inside him can hatch into your first set of breeders and defenders.”

“How long until they hatch?”

“They will have grown large enough to be expelled after about three weeks, after that point they will need to be cared for for another week until they are ready to hatch.”

Isaac thinks to the two week journey his caravan will take back to his home, and decides to send the information via courier so that setup can be underway when he gets there with the carrier. The scientists leave him alone in the observation room while they go to make preparations and Isaac uses the brief privacy to get a hand around himself, looking at the ruined man below, still strapped to the table, open and dripping. He imagines delving into that hole himself, would he even feel it?

______

Halfway into their journey they hit a delay. They get word that the direct route they were going to take back to the castle is swarming with invaders, and they must take a longer scenic route up the mountain. Isaac is glad he had the foresight to send the information ahead with a courier, because they will surely be cutting it close now.

The man, who Isaac has learned is named Duncan, is laying in the back of the wagon. The small bit of mobility he had at the start of their journey is now nearly gone. A short waddle away from camp to take a piss is about all he can manage.

Isaac approaches the back of the wagon and finds Duncan on his hands and knees, large belly dragging the floor as he attempts to pull himself up. “There you are, just how I like you,” Isaac says, climbing into the wagon and pulling the flaps closed behind him.

Isaac frees his cock from his pants before pulling Duncan’s pants down to his thighs, revealing his backside. He presses in with no preamble, enjoying how loose the man beneath him feels, how utterly ruined he is in service to his kingdom.

Duncan doesn’t protest, having grown used to this treatment during his time at the facility. There was a brief hope that he would fare better at the castle, but that hope was dashed when the prince approached him on the first night of their journey.

This continues nightly until the night that Duncan cries out, trying to push himself into a kneeling position. The eggs are coming whether they have made it home or not. Isaac’s first instinct is to hold them in there using whatever means necessary. They are still ten hours from the castle. As the first egg starts to slip out, now closer in size to a small melon than the orange it once resembled, aided by gravity and stretching Duncan’s hole obscenely wide, Isaac reaches out and presses it back in, holding it there for what feels like an eternity as Duncan continues to cry out, clenching and fluttering around his wrist.

Eventually the pressure is too much and he has to release the egg, allowing it to pop out onto the rug. Isaac carefully places it in a fur lined basket and moves it to the side, preparing to sit back and watch for the others. After the second egg slips free, Isaac gets an idea. He hunts through his trunk for a mirror and places it behind the other man so that he can continue to watch as he steps in front of him, shoving his cock into the laboring man’s mouth.

He grasps him by the hair and fucks into his mouth roughly, not paying any mind to the choking and wailing coming from the other man or the tears running down his face as his hole opens up to expel another egg. By the time he is coming down the other man’s throat, two more eggs are laying on the rug beneath him. 

Isaac moves those eggs into the basket with the others and takes his place behind the other man, who is beginning to lose stamina and slump over. Isaac knows he will need the aid of gravity to get those eggs out, so he takes a rope and ties the other man’s wrists to a beam running across the top of the wagon, preventing him from sinking from his current position on his knees. 

One by one the eggs slip free until there are twelve in the basket. The final one is nearly out, but every time Duncan relaxes even slightly between pushes it slips back in. Isaac reaches out, sliding his hand in alongside the egg to push it out from the inside. As it slips almost free, he uses his other hand to hold it there, stretching Duncan at its widest point. 

The other man uses his last bit of strength thrashing in his bindings as Isaac fucks him with the final egg, not ready for this to be over. As Isaac releases the final egg and lets it fall onto the rug, Duncan slumps in his bindings.

Isaac places the final egg in the basket and admires the man in front of him. Ass gaping open and the stretch marked skin of his stomach sagging. 

“I think I liked you better with something inside you,” Isaac says, reaching out to touch the sagging skin. 

Duncan just gives a noncommittal grunt in response, exhaustion took over hours ago, all he wants now is a nap, and maybe a new line of work.

Isaac cuts the bindings allowing Duncan to collapse onto the rug on the floor of the wagon before opening the flap to see how much longer they will have on their journey. Up ahead he can see the lights of the capital city, it will be less than an hour now before they’re home. He puts the lid on the basket and sits back down, thinking up all the ways he can use the man in front of him until the eggs have hatched and grown large enough to breed him again and again.

This just might be his new favorite project.


End file.
